


Falling Leaves and Football

by EverettVargas (EverettV)



Series: EngSpa Week 2017 [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Drabble, EngSpa Week 2017, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 08:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11870895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverettV/pseuds/EverettVargas
Summary: “My name is Antonio… And this is really gonna suck.” He pouts, puffing his cheeks out as he looks into all the rooms. Yes, this is really gonna suck.





	Falling Leaves and Football

The fall is a crisp time of year. Arthur enjoys the smell, and the ability to sit on the benches in the park with the leaves falling around him and just be at peace. He noticed that less children wanted to play outside once the weather turned chilly but the snow had not yet fallen, and it’s a feeling he craves. The peace, with only the wind blowing through the trees. 

Of course, this day seems to be quite the exception. This crisp morning, a ball hits Arthur in the face, spreading mud all over his clothes and book. Arthur stands up, face red from the impact and anger, glaring at the handsome Spaniard who runs over to retrieve the ball. “You stupid son of a bitch!” He shouts at him. “Do you see what you did to me?” He snaps, brushing some mud from his jacket. “Do you know how much this cost?” 

Antonio slows, smile falling from his lips. “I’m sorry, sir, I didn’t even see you there. I didn’t mean to hit you, we’re just playing some soccer over there. I didn’t mean to hit you, sir, I’ll pay for it to be cleaned.” He scoops up the ball and looks at Arthur, concern in his eyes. “Is your face okay? Your cheek looks swollen. I’m really sorry, sir, I’ll do anything to make up for this.” He tells him. 

Arthur frowns, crossing his arms over his chest. “Fine. You can clean up my house for a year, to make up for this.” He snaps. Antonio pouts slightly, then nods, kicking the ball back to his friends, calling out that he’s going home. He follows the stiff Brit home, looking around curiously as they head into the richer part of town. 

“This…. This is your house?” He shouts, looking up at the mansion. “How am I supposed to clean this every day?” He asks, turning to look at Arthur. “You tricked me. I feel tricked right now.” He huffs. “And you didn’t even have the courtesy to tell me your name before tricking me in this vile, evil way.” 

“You’re over dramatic. Just do bits and pieces every day. My name is Arthur Kirkland, perhaps you recognize my last name? My family has owned this house for several centuries.” He heads inside, telling Antonio to remove his shoes. “Now, you know my name, it’s only fair that you tell me yours. After all, it would not do to have you working in my house for a year and not know what to yell.” 

“My name is Antonio… And this is really gonna suck.” He pouts, puffing his cheeks out as he looks into all the rooms. Yes, this is really gonna suck.

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't really good and I had no idea what to do for today. It's just a short, silly drabble to make up for the sad story I wrote yesterday.


End file.
